The present invention relates to a holding mechanism, and more particularly, to a holder for a portable device.
A personal portable device represented by a mobile phone has become a necessity which is owned by each person. According to one survey, the international mobile phone penetration rate in 2000 was about 12%, but the international mobile phone penetration rate in 2009 increased to about 67%. They expect that start phones which have been recently popularized will also experience the previous ten years' penetration growth rate.
Various portable devices, such as vehicle navigators, multimedia players, portable broadcasting receivers and digital cameras/camcorders, as well as the mobile phones are commonly used, and various accessory industries for portable devices are also developing together. In particular, a holder for holding a portable device is used for holding the portable device during driving or during study or business hours.
However, although mobile devices made by different makers may provide the same or similar functions, the mobile devices have different sizes from each other. Therefore, when a user replaces his/her mobile phone with a different model, the user must replace a holder which was purchased for the mobile phone. Therefore, when the usable holder is replaced, it may result in an unnecessary cost. Furthermore, when the usable holder is discarded, it is a waste of resources.
Furthermore, when a mobile device is attached to or detached from an existing holder, a user must manipulate a plurality of buttons or apply a physical force, which may make the user feel uncomfortable. When a physical force is applied, an impact may be transmitted to the mobile device.